


Allure

by vix_spes



Category: Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (2009), Deadline Gallipoli (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Moustache Husbands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Ellis uses his ample charms to tempt his lover back to bed.





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts), [Emergencytrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/gifts).
  * Inspired by [GIFSET: Moustache Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830391) by [Emergencytrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap). 



> I saw the Moustache Husbands gifset created by Retejada and couldn't resist ... I just had to write for it!

Ellis had known the minute that he woke up alone in bed what Igor would be doing. Composing. It was all he ever did. Except for when he was playing the piano or Ellis was luring him into sexual acts. Ellis had even managed to convince Igor into combining the two in several instances; there had been one particularly memorable occasion at the Savoy Hotel. Snagging his cigarette case and matches from the bedside table, Ellis lit one and made himself comfortable so that he could watch his lover at work. Igor had clearly been at it for a while, given that he was almost fully dressed, albeit rather rumpled as said clothes had spent the evening on the floor of Ellis’ apartment.

It wasn’t that Ellis objected to Igor composing. He was in a creative profession himself and he knew what it was like when the Muse took you; nothing existed but what you were working on. The Muse had her demands and all you could do was indulge her. What he did object to, was the fact that Igor was so damned attractive when he was composing. Seriously, he wasn’t sure how the man managed it. And, of course, him being attractive made Ellis horny which led to the current situation; Ellis lying in bed smoking a cigarette while trying to get Igor’s attention.

Igor was so engrossed that he had yet to realise that Ellis was awake. It was all the more frustrating because Ellis knew that he only had Igor for a finite amount of time. He didn’t care that Igor had a wife and another lover back in Paris – that just meant that Igor had few expectations of Ellis, which suited him perfectly. After all, Igor was hardly Ellis’ only lover. He was the best though. Ellis wasn't sure if it was the artistic temperament or the Russian blood but, hands down, Igor Stravinsky was the most passionate lover that he had ever had.

Of course, thinking about what a passionate lover Igor was only heightened Ellis' desire. His cock started to swell beneath the sheets as he watched those hands at work, knowing exactly how they felt on his skin. He'd fucked Igor the previous evening but now he was awake, he was struck with the desire to be pounded into the mattress by the Russian. As if Igor were aware of Ellis' rising - quite literally - need, he looked up, a smile curving his lips.

"You're awake."

"And being shamefully ignored," Ellis took a long drag of his cigarette as his cock twitched visibly under the sheet, drawing Igor's gaze immediately. "What are you going to do about it?"

Igor's response wasn't even verbal; he simply started pulling his clothes off. He was in such haste that he didn't even bother undoing his shirt completely, merely unfastened enough buttons to pull it over his head. Ellis chuckled as he rolled over to stub out his cigarette, only for the chuckle to turn into what was definitely not a squeal as Igor banded an arm around his waist and dragged him back, pinning him to the bed. Ellis had no complaints, twining his arms around Igor's neck and kissing him hungrily. As he kicked the sheet off his lower half, Ellis could feel Igor twisting as he tried to find the tub of slick without breaking their kiss. Seconds later, Igor's triumphant sound was muffled in Ellis' mouth.

Ellis only broke the kiss when he felt slick fingers press into him, moaning in delight. He would never get enough of this. Yet, for all that he relished the feeling of being filled, it was only with Igor that he indulged in this particular act, where he surrendered himself and his control to his lover. He wasn't entirely sure why and, quite frankly, simply couldn't be bothered to try and analyse why. It was quite simple; Ellis fucked other men, but only Stravinsky fucked Ellis. And then he stopped thinking altogether as the fingers were replaced by Igor’s cock.

It was no secret that Ellis thoroughly enjoyed sex. He had a voracious sexual appetite and he was vocal about it, despite the disapproval of the prudish ton; why shouldn’t he be? It was sex, not something that he should be ashamed of. There was sex however, and then there was sex with Igor. The Russian, while not having the same voracity as Ellis, was still a more than eager lover. He certainly wasted no time, fucking Ellis into the mattress with abandon. For his part, Ellis wrapped his limbs around Igor like a cephalopod, heels digging into Igor’s arse, encouraging him to slip deeper into Ellis with every thrust.

With the position that Igor was in and the way that Ellis was wrapped around him, he couldn’t make large thrusts, but Ellis wasn’t too fussed by that, given the way that Igor’s arms caged him in. Besides, while the thrusts weren’t large, they were at the perfect angle and depth to rake across Ellis’ prostate with every single movement. As much as he could, Ellis arched his back so that he could cup Igor’s face with his hands and kiss him. With their positions, Ellis’ cock was trapped between them, Igor’s belly rubbing over it with every thrust. It was enough. Ellis moaned into Igor’s mouth as he heard Igor grunt and felt himself being filled with Igor’s spend. As Igor’s cock softened inside him, Ellis felt one of those hands that he loved so much worm between them and wrap around his cock, giving him that last bit of stimulation that he needed to find release. Ellis sighed as he felt his seed pooled on his stomach, sticking them together as Igor slumped over him, muttering quietly in Russian and pressing kisses to Ellis’ face.

Ellis allowed himself a smirk as he settled himself more comfortably, relishing the weight of his lover on top of him. He thought it was fairly safe to say that Igor wasn’t going to be doing any composing in the next few hours.


End file.
